1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a track-bed with a real-life appearance in a model railroad. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for providing a track-bed for a model railroad track having a plurality of spaced-apart electrified track rails separated by a plurality of track bases capable of holding said rails raised above a platform surface, and supporting said track rails and any model railroad equipment using said track, said track-bed having a real-life appearance, said system comprising:
a first component having a top surface adapted to provide the appearance of a real-life railroad track bed, said first component having a width at least equal to the largest width of said railroad track, a height slightly less than the distance which the track base raises the track rails, and a length approximately equal to the spacing between the track bases;
a second component having a top surface adapted to provide the appearance of a real-life railroad track bed, said second component having a width at least equal to the largest width of said railroad track, a height slightly less than the distance which the track base raises the track rails, and a length approximately equal to the spacing between two joined track sections; and,
a third component of indeterminate length and comprising a regular right triangle in cross-section with two sides approximately equal to the height of the first and second components, and the surface of the hypotenuse being adapted to provide the appearance of a real-life track bed,
and wherein a section of model railroad track may be adapted to appear life-like by providing at least one first component between the track bases of each section of track, providing a second component between the track bases of each joined section of track, and providing a portion of said third component along the sides of said track section.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, hobby enthusiasts have enjoyed the operation of model railroad trains, and have lately labored to create life-like settings in which to operate the model trains. Such enthusiasts have been known to go to great lengths to simulate the realism of an actual railroad lay-out, including scale models of buildings, cars and people, which are intricately prepared, painted, and positioned, to create the life-like setting.
One difficulty often encountered in creating such a life-like scene, however, is the original track upon which the model railroad trains run. Because the model versions are electrically powered by an external source of electricity, rather than internally powered by steam or diesel, as their full-size brethren, the tracks must be constructed to carry electrical energy to the model trains. Such original track bears little resemblance to the actual full-scale railroad track bed and when originally designed, the "scale appearance" had no bearing or consequence.
Hobbyists and model makers have created a life-like track, but every scale hobby design requires the painstaking creation of a track and bed which, therefore, is rarely changed. Those who create a layout for seasonal or special occasions do not have the time to create such a track bed and this causes the quality of the presentation to suffer. Also, the ability to break down or change the layout as new trackage is needed normally creates a metal track to wood contact which, because of the model trains weight, can cause a noisy situation.
Alternatively, there has been marketed a rubberized plastic casting into which the model railroad track section can be placed, and these castings can be cast with a life-like design on the surface of the rubberized material to simulate an actual track bed. The difficulty with these castings, however, is that they are not versatile for various scenic applications and can be used only for single track applications without destruction. In addition, because of the need to surround the base portions of the track sections, the castings must be formed of a rubberized material, which is expensive, and has a color and shape which are difficult to alter without destruction.